La seconde Tueuse
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Et si une Tueuse inconnue arrivait à Sunnydale ? Et qu'elle apportait avec elle des méthodes, mais aussi des alliés précieux ? Et si Alex en tombait amoureux ? Et si... Que deviendrait le monde ?
1. Où une Tueuse apparait

Auteur : Camille

Genre : On se le demande

Base : BTVS (Buffy, The Vampire Slayer)

Disclaimer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient ... sauf les miens... Blabla, appartiennent... blabla, Josh Whedon, blabla... Fait pas de fric avec, et je les rend pas trop abimés... Enfin, si j'y pense...

Note : C'est vraiment tordu, comme l'esprit de l'auteur... Sinon, ne chercher pas de moment à y coincer dans la série, plus on va avancer et plus vous aller voir que je fais que reprendre les personnages (les abimer, ...). Non, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est dans une dimention parrallèle si vous voulez... Enfin, bon, voilà.

**__**

La seconde Tueuse

Comme d'habitude, Alex et Cordélia s'engueulaient. Comme d'habitude, Willow bossait. Comme d'habitude, Giles tentait de convaincre Buffy de s'entraîner. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, quelqu'un les observait.

- Si tu arrêtais de tourner autour de Buffy, je reviendrai peut-être !

- Mais, Cordy. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible !

- Vraiment ! Tu crois ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- Car elle est la Tueuse et qu'il faut que quelqu'un l'aide à tuer monstres, vampires et autres bestioles dégouttantes.

- Et pourquoi toi ?

- Tu t'es proposée ?

A ce moment, Willow aperçu la personne qui les observait. Une jeune femme brune ou rousse, plutôt grande, bien faite et qui était habillée très sexy. Une jupe courte en cuir noir et un petit haut rouge sang, en textile industriel diagnostiqua la jeune fille.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune sorcière. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Ils répètent une pièce de théâtre.

- Oui. Je vois " Scène de ménage dans le Scoubigang ou le Club de la Tueuse ". L'histoire de ma vie. Comme toi et ton loup-garou de petit ami, répliqua la jeune femme sceptique.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faisiez vous là ? Et comment savez vous ça ? questionna Buffy qui se demandait contre quoi elle allait devoir se battre.

- Camille, Tueuse et sorcière de son Etat, fit celle-ci au plus grand étonnement de tous.

- Chouette ! Revoilà une copine de Faith, railla Alex qui n'en menait pas large.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne connais Faith que par les rapport du Conseil, mon petit Alexander.

- Vous venez de la part du Conseil ? demanda Giles.

- Non. Et même, je peux dire qu'il ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture depuis ma dernière intrusion là-bas, répondit Camille avec un léger accent français qui laissait supposer sa nationalité.

- Camille ! Que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors ! Que je ne voulais pas d'une guerre entre Tueuses comme tu as le chic pour le faire ! fit avec énervement un homme brun qui venait d'entrer suivit d'un jeune homme - hilare - qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. A une différence près. Sa pâleur. Mortelle.

- Je savais que les autres Tueuses ne valaient rien ! Quel magnifique spécimen de vampire qui va mourir, se moqua Buffy.

Cette dernière allait ajouter quelque chose, quand le vampire passa devant le soleil. Et ne s'enflamma pas.

- Qu'est-ce ..., balbutiât Willow.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Cordy.

- Des surhommes. Tu t'es tue pendant cinq minutes grâce à eux, se moque Alex.

- Non, le râleur est l'homme le plus ennuyeux de la création. C'est à dire mon Observateur. Et l'autre cloche, c'est son frère. Damien est un loup-garou mordu par un vampire. Un mec bizarre, quoi !

- D'accord, en admettant que tu sois une Tueuse, commença Buffy, pourquoi suis-je encore vivante ?

- Permettez-moi, de nous présenter de manière moins cavalière que Camille. Je suis son Observateur, comme elle l'a dit et je me prénomme David. Ce jeune homme est mon frère, Damien. Qui a été mordu successivement par un loup-garou et un vampire.

- T'oublies la Tueuse, le coupa son frère.

- Hein ?

- J'ai aussi été mordu par le virus de la Tueuse.

- Si tu veux, capitula David. Et enfin, Camille, Tueuse d'Europe et, il est vrai, une remarquable sorcière.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Buffy. Tueuse d'Europe ? C'est quoi ça ? Giles, à l'aide !

- J'avais entendu parler de deux Tueuse, murmura, pensif, Giles, mais je pensais que c'était un mythe. Je n'ai jamais vu un seul passage dans mes livres sur les Tueuse d'Europe.

- Ben, non, je suis pas un mythe ! Bien que je connaisse un certain nombre de personnes qui le préférerait, s'exclama Camille.

- Qui ? demanda Alex en la prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant vers le fond de la bibliothèque. J'ai terriblement envi d 'en savoir plus sur toi.

- Qui ? Par exemple, Oz, qui je pense souhaiterai être libéré...

- Oh, mon dieu ! J'ai failli l'oublier, s'exclama, catastrophée, Willow.

La jeune fille s'élança vers la cage, suivi d'Alex, hilare, et de Camille, assez curieuse de voir comment se passerait " leurs retrouvailles ". Buffy, Giles, Cordy, Damien et David restèrent dans l'entrée pour discuter.

- Non, fit, tristement, la jeune sorcière, il est encore sous sa forme lycanthrope.

- Tu ne reste jamais ? murmura Camille.

- Non, Oz ne veut pas. Il craint de me blesser.

La Tueuse semblait ébahie.

- Je... Moi.. Avec Damien... Je restais.

- Tu sors avec lui ? demanda brusquement Alex

- Non. Je sortais avec lui, il y a, à peu près, deux ans, deux ans et demi. J'ai souvent assisté à ses transformations. Et j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient sensibles au faite qu'on leur parle.

- Tu veux dire, que là, si je parle à Oz, il y sera sensible ?

- Oui, mais il faut lui parler comme à un humain et non comme à un loup-garou. Il va se calmer. Si tu veux, je vais te montrer.

- Oui, je veux bien.

La jeune femme traversa les barreaux, comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et commença à parler à Oz. Qui se calma. Peu à peu, le jeune homme redevint humain. Willow rentra dans la cage et s'élança au cou du jeune homme, embarrassé par sa tenue. Tenue d'Adam...

Camille comprit le problème et ressortit en rougissant. Alex venait de mettre la radio et tomba sur un slow. Il demanda, à la jeune fille, si elle souhaitait danser. Celle-ci accepta avec joie. Le jeune Harris commença à laisser son esprit vagabonder et pensa un instant que la jeune fille était drôlement belle. Celle-ci se dégagea de ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et hurla tout en s'éloignant :

- Ne me touche pas ! Je t'en supplie ne me touche pas.

Les autres, alertés par ses cris, arrivèrent. Damien prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Puis il vit le jeune homme dans un grand espace vide, avec la musique. Il hocha la tête comme s'il entendait une voix.

- Oh, ma belle. Mais, tu sais il n'est pas au courant. Et puis, c'est plutôt flatteur. D'accord, j'arrête, dit-il à Camille.

Puis se tournant vers Alex :

- Disons que Camille à un petit problème.

- Je vous jure, on dansait juste. J'ai rien tenté, se défendit-il sous l'air suspicieux de Cordy.

- Pour une fois, je peux vous le jurer que c'est vrai, fit Willow, appuyée par un hochement de tête d'Oz.

- Je sais que c'est vrai, reprit Damien. Seulement, il y a une raison toute bête pour le faite que Camille n'a pas eu des masses de petits copains. Elle entend les pensées des gens, quand elle a un contact physique avec eux, ou alors quand ils sont à distance, mais elle doit se concentrer un petit peu, expliqua Damien.

- Je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression de violer l'intimité des gens. Mais surtout ce qui me gênes le plus c'est quand les personnes pensent des choses sur moi. Je m'affole et je souhaite ne plus les voir ou les toucher, murmura Camille. J'ai déjà eu des relations qui se sont établies grâce à ça. Elle n'ont pas durée. Souvent ce n'est pas moi qui les intéressais. Et puis, ils ont fini par me trouver bizarre. Et....

- Je sais. Moi, aussi, souvent. Mais tu verras, un jour, il sera là pour toi, pas pour autre chose, fit doucement Buffy, et il te trouvera parfaite et ta condition de Tueuse lui semblera normale. Tu seras tout pour lui et sans toi, il sera comme abandonné.

- Angel ? demanda Camille

Elle ne dit rien de plus, sa voix était presque un murmure, quasi inaudible. Mais elles se comprirent sur un regard, un mot.

- Oui, confirma l'autre Tueuse.

Un sourire se forma au même moment, sur leurs lèvres. Un sourire satisfait. Elles se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque, puis vers Damien. Celui-ci comprit leurs demandes et leur fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Une voix s'éleva, tel un murmure, une pensée.

__

Ne prenez pas peur! Il y a quelques vampires. On s'en occupe avec Buffy.

Will jeta un regard interrogatif aux autres. Eux aussi avaient entendu la voix. Camille couru vers Damien, qui tournait le dos à la porte, suivit par Buffy. Le jeune homme les projeta au dessus du rayonnage qui les séparaient de l'entrée. Les deux Tueuses atterrirent avec grâce et aisance. Trois vampires se trouvaient là. Le premier, fanfaronnant, s'approcha et voulu engager le combat avec Buffy. La deuxième, plus prudente, et le troisième, un nouveau-né estima Camille, s'approchèrent de cette dernière. La Tueuse sorti un pieu d'une de ses poches et le lança. Il rata la vampire, mais pas le nouveau-né.

- Je l'avais bien dit que cela se réglerait entre femme.

La vampire, insensible aux railleries de la Tueuse, s'élança sur la jeune fille, qui l'évita de justesse. Pendant ce temps, Buffy s'énervait sur l'autre vampire. Il se lança sur la Tueuse qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Se retrouvant sous le vampire, la jeune fille crut sa dernière heure arrivée; au moment où le vampire allait la mordre, il tomba en poussière.

- Merci Cam... Angel ? Il fait déjà nuit ?

- Presque, on va ...

- Aider ton amie, termina Camille qui s'époussetait. Sans vouloir vexer quelqu'un, ils sont vraiment chiant ces vampires. Ils mettent de la poussière de partout.

Et sur ce, elle éclata d'un rire, cristallin d'après Alex, naturel d'après Damien, bête et méchant d'après la principale intéressée.

- Vous êtes ? demanda le vampire.

- Je suis ton père, fit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

- Non, je ne peux venir de la force obscure, lui répliqua Damien, en rigolant.

- Votre culture me fait horreur, râla David, en partant avec Giles s'enfermer dans le bureau de celui-ci.

- Moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est cool Star Wars, remarqua Alex.

- C'est pas le cas de Dave, enfin David, si vous préférez. Mais, plus sérieusement, je suis "THE" Tueuse d'Europe, alias Camille. Lui, fit-elle en désignant son ami, c'est Damien. Vous allez bien vous entendre. Aussi étrange l'un que l'autre. Et puis, y'a Dave, mon Observateur. Le frère de Duranton.

- En quelle langue faut-il te dire de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille? râla Damien.

- Je sais pas moi. En espagnol, tiens !

- Je voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais, pourquoi, Damien est sensé être bizarre ? demanda Angel.

- Loup-garou vampire = Damien. Pas compliqué comme équation.

- En clair, je suis un loup-garou qui a été mordu par un vampire. Donc, voilà..

- J'ai deux chose à dire. Etant donner que j'ai deux têtes en l'air avec moi...

- David ! s'écrièrent Camille et Damien.

- Je vous signale que Damien doit retourner faire mumuse - pour reprendre une expression de Camille - avec les vampires et autres démons. Et qu'avec ma Tueuse, on...

- Je ne suis pas TA Tueuse !

- Je disais donc, que nous devons chercher un hôtel, finit David.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine. Moi, je peux vous accueillir David. Et je suppose que Camille préférera ne pas être avec nous, mais avec l'un des scoubies, fit Giles.

Tous regardèrent Cordélia, sauf Alex :

- Ah, non ! Mes parents trouvent que je traîne avec des gens douteux, se récria Cordy, en montrant les scoubies. Mais, alors là, c'est bon ! Je suis mise en pension. Imaginez ! Vernis interdit ! Maquillage supprimé ! Et j'en passe des pires !

- Moi, mes parents, je sais pas ce qu'ils en diront, mais si tu veux, je peux essayer, commença Will.

- Laissez. Ma mère ne dira rien. Alors, Camille, si le coeur t'en dit, tu es invitée chez les Harris.

- Chez les fous, oui, râla Cordy.

- Super, s'exclama Camille.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de retrouver en France ? demanda Damien.

- Oui, répliqua son frère.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de vous disputer et de régler vos comptes, mais, j'ai deux nouvelles, commença Angel.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, lui répondit Giles.

- Premièrement, les vampires sont inquiets, nerveux, ... Et j'en passe. C'est comme s'ils s'attendaient au pire. A croire que la fin du monde des vampires est proche !

- Je pense que ça vient du faite que je sois là, expliqua Camille. Je n'ai jamais eu bonne presse au près des démons... Ils cherchent plutôt à m'éviter. Surtout depuis mon dernier coup d'éclat.

- Qui est ?

- Empêcher les créatures démoniaques de passer par la porte entre l'Enfer et la Terre, fit Damien avant que la jeune fille puisse dire quelque chose.

- Damien ! s'exclama la Tueuse énervée.

- Comment ? demanda Angel très étonné.

- J'ai placé une ou deux croix, un peu d'eau bénite, quelques incantations,... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais les vampires et un petit nombre de démons ne passent plus. Mais, par contre, il faut s'expliquer avec les autres qui veulent sortir se balader.

- En parlant de sortir, je voulais vous dire qu'il y a des cyclopes en ville, rapporta Angel.

- Oui, il y en a trois. Mais ils sont un peu bizarre. Je pense qu'ils sont mutants, commenta Camille.

- Comment tu sais ça ? la questionna Buffy.

- Ben, j'ai utilisé mon radar, fit Camille, éberluée. Tu l'utilises pas, toi ?

- Buffy n'a pas de radar, répondit Giles.

- Alors un scouby l'a, répliqua Damien.

- Vraiment ? murmura Will.

- Oui, la Tueuse d'Europe et les Tueuses d'Amériques ont les mêmes pouvoirs et les mêmes créatures. Mais distribués différemment.

- Les Tueuses d'Amériques ? balbutia Buffy.

- Oui. La Tueuse indienne, je pense que c'est toi. Et la Tueuse colon, j'estime que c'est Faith. Elle est issue d'une ligne de Tueuse qui n'obéissait plus au Conseil. Elles sont souvent assez barjot, continua la jeune fille sous l'oeil éberlué des scoubies. Alors que les Tueuses indiennes sont très souvent soit totalement soumises au Conseil, soit assez indépendantes de lui, mais, elles, elles font très bien leur boulot. Pas comme les colons, fit Camille, amère.

- Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'y vais, et puis, j'ai pas le choix, fit Damien, réaliste.

Alex proposa à Camille et à Cordy de les ramener. Cette dernière lui rappela, brutalement, qu'elle avait une voiture.

- Je vous convie tous chez moi, demain soir, leur fit Buffy, avant de partir avec Angel.

- O.K., acquiesça la deuxième Tueuse.

Alex transporta le sac de Camille dans sa voiture, pendant qu'elle disait au revoir à Damien. La voiture rouge décapotable était la fierté du jeune homme. Personne d'autre que lui, la conduisait. Mais ce soir là, il fit une exception. Camille eut l'honneur de conduire la "protégée" d'Alex. La Tueuse lui annonça qu'elle comptait faire une ronde, ce soir, et qu'elle aimerait avoir un(e) chaperon(ne). Alexander s'empressa d'accepter, trop heureux de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec la jeune fille. Chez les Harris, l'ambiance était amicale et l'on fut enchanté d'héberger Camille. Agnès, la mère d'Alex, menaça la jeune fille de ne pas l'écouter si elle la vouvoyait ou si elle ne l'appelait pas par son prénom. Les jumeaux, Michael et Alice, furent enchantés de voir (enfin) une amie, qu'ils espéraient intime, de leur frère. Michael, que Camille s'obstina à prononcer à la française, lui apprit que leur père était mort. Ce qui évita, à la jeune sorcière, un impair. Quand la vaisselle du repas fut finie, les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas à chercher d'excuse pour sortir, sous le regard entendu d'Agnès et des jumeaux.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'un des (trop) nombreux cimetières de la ville. La jeune fille s'était changée avant de partir. Elle portait, désormais, un pantalon moulant en cuir noir, un chemisier blanc en lin et des bottes en cuir noir à talon montant jusqu'aux genoux, sans oublier une veste beige.

- Elle est jolie, ta veste.

- Merci, Alex. C'est l'un des rares cadeaux de Dave. Joli et pratique. On peut y ranger beaucoup d'armes. Pieux, croix, eau bénite, et j'en passe, sont là quand il y a une invasion de longues dents.

- Des longues dents ?

- Oui, tu sais, les vampires, ils ont de grandes canines. C'est soit ça, soit "rats d'égouts"...

- Cool !

- Tu parles ! Eux, ils aiment pas...

- Parles moi, un peu de toi. Tu es très discrète sur ce sujet. Comme Kendra.

- Oh, tu sais, c'est pas par conviction quelconque que je n'en parle pas. Il n'y a rien à dire. J'aurai dix-huit ans, fin Août.

- Moi, je les ai eu en Avril.

- Comme Damien. Il est né le 12.

- C'est amusant comme tu en parles. Entre vous deux, c'est spécial.

- Je sais. Je connais Damien depuis bientôt dix ans. Donc tu vois... C'est mon meilleur ami. Je suis sortie avec lui en seconde. Peu de temps après avoir appris que j'étais une Tueuse. Il a toujours été là. A me protéger. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il m'a empêcher un nombre incalculable de fois de sortir avec des mecs. Il se comporte avec moi comme un grand frère. Ce qui n'est pas désagréable. En effet, j'étais franchement superficielle avant... Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais huit ans. Je suis devenue une Tueuse à quinze ans...

- Quinze ans ? Mais Buffy...

- Je sais. Les Tueuses d'Europe sont "activées" à quinze ans et les Tueuses d'Amérique à seize ans. Tu sais, je suis une rescapée.

- Ah, bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Les Tueuse, quel qu'elles soient passent rarement leur dix-sept ans. Dans mon cas, c'est un pur miracle. Ma série de Tueuses meure toujours ou presque avant seize ans. Tu sais, je suis plutôt renfermée sur moi-même, car c'est pas simple. Je peux être très bavarde sur certains sujets. On ne m'arrête plus, mais sur moi... Ma meilleure amie, une sorcière, est dans un asile, en Suisse, " grâce " à moi. Je suis sûre que Sophie n'est pas aussi déconnectée que ce qu'elle fait penser. Une autre de mes meilleurs amies, Sandra, que j'appelle Sam, est morte durant l'un de nos combats, contre un des vampires qui ont une puce, maintenant. C'était avant. Aujourd'hui, c'est un bon copain. Mais, il a tué Sam. C'est le frère de Spike.

- Tu veux dire, notre Spike ? L'impuissant ? s'exclama Alex.

- Je ne suis pas impuissant ! s'exclama un vampire blond qui venait de surgir des buissons.

- Il est susceptible, constata Camille. Comme son frère.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répliqua Alex, puis se tournant vers le vampire, on ne parlait pas de tes performances sexuelles bien que je pense qu'elles ne sont pas géniales....

Spike montra ses crocs.

- .... Mais de tes performances vampiriques, termina le jeune homme, moqueur.

- C'est bon ! Si je n'avais pas ma puce, toi et ta Tueuse chérie ne seriez plus de ce monde ! Tu connais mon frère ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Camille.

- Bien sur, je connais mes vampires ! Spoke est l'un des mes fidèles ....

- Spoke ? Tu dois être Camille, la Tueuse sanguinaire. Y'a qu'elle pour l'appeler comme ça....

- La Tueuse sanguinaire ? répéta Alex.

- Oui, je fournis certains vampires, dont Spoke, en sang, expliqua Camille.

- Comment ?

- Du sang génétiquement reconstitué. Je suis plutôt douée pour faire ça... Donc, je ne les pourchasse pas et eux ont leur sang. Tout le monde est content, et j'ai moins de boulot. C'est grâce à Damien et à Spoke que le projet "sanguinaire" existe. Du projet "sanguinaire" de la Tueuse à la Tueuse sanguinaire, il n'y a qu'un pas... Que ton frère, fit Camille, se tournant vers Spike, à allègrement franchi.

- Tu l'appelles bien Spoke, répliqua le vampire, moqueur.

- Spike, c'est trop classique. Et puis, il adore "Star Trek"...

- Spike ? Tu veux dire qu'ils s'appellent pareils ?

- Oui, mon général, se moqua Camille. Y'a pas mal de méfaits de Spoke qui sont attribués à son cher petit frère.

Là, Alex était carrément plié de rire.

- Petit frère qui cela dit en passant est une vraie poule mouillée. Quand, Dru a mordu son compagnon, en effet, c'est ....

- Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien ! Et tu n'y comprends rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être Spike et non Spoke ! lui cria le vampire, avant de s'enfuir.

- Tu disait ? fit Alex en se tournant vers la Tueuse.

- Rien, laisse tomber, il a raison, je ne sais rien de lui.

A suivre… Si j'y pense… lol


	2. Où l'on commence à se poser des question...

Auteur : Camille

Base : BTVS (Buffy, The Vampire Slayer)

Disclaimer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient... sauf les miens... Blabla, appartiennent... blabla, Josh Whedon, blabla... Fait pas de fric avec, et je les rends pas trop abimés... Enfin, si j'y pense...

Note : C'est vraiment tordu, comme l'esprit de l'auteur... Sinon, ne chercher pas de moment à y coincer dans la série, plus on va avancer et plus vous aller voir que je fais que reprendre les personnages (les abimer,...). Non, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est dans une dimention parrallèle si vous voulez... Enfin, bon, voilà.

Note n°2 : Je suis désolée pour l'aspect du chapitre, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire avec seconde Tueuse

chapitre II

MAMAN ! Y'A ALEX QUI FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC SA COPINE !

ALEX ATTEND QUE J'ARRIVE !

La veille, Camille et le jeune Harris s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'un épuisé, l'autre heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le reveil matinal et brutal qu'ils venaient de subir les avait tirés du lit bien trop tôt à l'avis des deux jeunes gens.

Alex, je t'ai dit des milliards de fois que je me moquais que tu ais des petites amies, mais je t'ais demandé, dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, de fermer la porte à clef, quand les jumeaux sont là ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'ils te voyent faire l'amour !

Mais M'man, je te jure que...

Alors pourquoi Mickaël me soutient le contraire ?

Parce qu'il veut te faire enrager Maman, fit une petite voix.

Alice, tu es déjà reveillée ?

Entre tes cris et ceux de Mickaël...

C'est vrai, mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Camille revenant de la salle de bain, salua Agnès et Alice, et exposa son avis.

Je pense que les jumeaux n'ont qu'une envie, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux hier. Ils souhaitent qu'Alex et moi soyont plus que des amis... Donc, ton frère, fit la Tueuse en se tournant vers le scoubies, a inventé ce stratagème.

Bon, il faudra que j'aie une discution avec Mickaël... En attendant dépéchez-vous les enfants, car sinon vous allez être en retard.

Alex, jeta un regard éffaré sur sa montre et courru vers la salle de bain, accompagné du rire de la Française. Une fois pret, il descendit l'escalier vers la cuisine où il régnait déjà une ambiance de bonne humeur, aidé par Camille et ses innombrables histoires. La jeune fille avait un véritable talent de conteuse, au grand plaisir de toute la famille.

Après un savoureux petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes, qui risquait d'être en retard, se precipitèrent vers le bolide rouge d'Alex, Camille conduisant toujours. Après avoir manqué de griller cinq feux rouges et de rentrer trois fois dans le decor, ils arrivèrent -sain et presque sauf- au lycée. Le jeune homme sorti de la voiture, en lancant un "je te laisse les clefs" à la Tueuse, s'éloigna, reviend, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, je pencha vers la jeune fille.

J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenient, lui murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres, douces, se posèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et les appèrrent doucement. Quand leur baiser se finit les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et se sourirent. Yeux marrons contre yeux verts.

Va vite, tu vas être en retard, dit Camille, malgrès l'envie qui naissait en elle de le garder avec elle, au près d'elle, en elle, même.

Un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, et ils partirent chaqu'un de leurs côtés. Elle vers le parking, puis vers la bibliothèque ; Lui vers sa salle de classe.

Bonjour Camille, bien dormi ? La salua David.

Mieux que ce que tu croies Dave...

Tu as partouillé ?

Camille sourit en voyant Buffy repondre visiblement au même interrogatoire qu'elle...

Oui, j'ai rencontré Spike. Non, je n'ai rien ressenti de bizarre. Oui, il y avait quelques vampires. Non, ce n'était que des nouveau-nés. Je peux disposer mon adjudant ? Finit-elle par demander, moqueuse.

Oui, soldat, lui répliqua une voix derrière elle.

Voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toute. Damien. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fouttait encore là ?

David voulait que je lui rapporte des bouquins...

T'es chanceux toi... T'as vu Sat' ?

Oui, il te passe le bonjour en esperant que tu ailles bien, et que tu viennes le voir bientôt. Au faites, il est désolé de pas t'avoir vu hier.

Pas grave. Et Belphégor ? Il va bien ? Il a eut ma recette ?

Oui, il est enchanté...

Et ben tant mieux… Tu t'es bien amusée hier ?

Plus que ce que tu croies…

C'est pas vrai ? T'as… T'es franchement insupportable, il faut te surveiller constamment !

Moi ? Vraiment ? Mais non… J'ai juste vu Spike…

Oh ! J'avais cru…

J'ai vu ça…

Damien fut pris d'une légere rougeur… A ce moment, Alex entra dans la bibliothèque en poussant un cri.

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Le prof de Bio est absent ! OUAIS !

Jeune homme ! Pour quelle raison l'absence de votre professeur de Biologie vous rend si joyeux ? Demanda le proviseur qui passait par-là.

C'est que… Heu…

Monsieur permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Camille-Laura et je fais partie de l'échange français. Je me suis permie de proposer à ses jeunes gens de l'aider en français. Et je pense que Alexander est simplement heureux de pouvoir commencer le travail sur la litterature française. Je leur avais promis de le faire dès le premier trou dans leur emploi du temps…

Je m'étonne de cet entousiame. Mais si cela est vrai, j'en suis ravi Mademoiselle. Sachez que vous avez quelques cancres ici, malgrès leur… leur présence soutenue à la bibliothèque. Je dirais que Mademoiselle Rosenberg est la seule à avoir un vrai niveau. C'est même un excellent élément. Bonne chance Mademoiselle. Je vous laisse ses cancres.

Et il ressortait déjà. Sous les grognements outrés de Buffy, Alex se contanta d'enlacer la jeune fille qui les avait sortis d'affaire, en lui murmurant un « merci » sincère. Damien les regarda un instant, je promettant de parler au jeune homme que Camille senblait avoir choisi.

Bon, vu que j'ai parlé de cours de français, je vais les donner… Y'a quelque chose qui vous motive ?

Heu… Ben, pas grand chose…

Heu… Moi, j'aimerais bien étudier Verlaine…

Toi, Buffy ? Verlaine ? S'étonne Cordélia.

Ben, quoi ? Moi, j'aime bien…

On aura tout vu…

Bon, coupe Camille, je vais chercher mes recueils. Faites pas de bétises, les enfants…

CAMILLE ! S'écrit Damille, outragé.

T'inquiète la pucelle…

La Tueuse, rigolant, s'échappe de la bibliothèque pour aller recuperer ses livres. Pendant ce temps, Damien prend à part Alex et lui fait la leçon…

Attention ! Camille est ma meilleure amie. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que tu le regrèteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Don't worry, be happy. Je ne compte pas lui faire un seul mal. Franchement elle est trop belle pour qu'on lui fasse un seul mal volontaire. Et puis, moi, j'en suis fou. Au premier regard d'elle… J'ai cru mourir…

Mouais… Mais attention à toi…

Allez les enfants au boulot ! S'écria Camille revenant.

Et ben on y va…

Quand Giles et David rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque à la récréation, l'ambiance studieuse leur fit un peu peur… Après deux ou trois explications de Willow, les deux Observateurs se regardèrent un peu surpris. Jamais leurs Tueuses n'avaient eu de grandes ambitions comme celle-là. Tous deux se retièrent dans le bureau du bibliothècaire.

C'est bien la première fois que Buffy se met à travailler la littérature française sans que quelqu'un ne l'ait menacée…

C'est bien la première fois que je vois Camille donner des cours, sans que je la menace…

Elles ont une influence bénéfique entre elles et aussi au niveau du groupe…

C'est une bonne chose…

Et pour les cyclopes ?

Je ne pense pas qu'ils attaquent. Mais je donnerais à Camille des instructions… Enfin, si elle m'écoute…

Elle est indépendante ?

Très indépendante. Elle rêve depuis toujours d'espace, de liberté et surtout de vie. Si elle s'écoutait, elle serait toujours en vadrouille, dans la forêt, dans de grandes étendues desertes, etc… Elle est régulièrement trop pleine d'énergie… Avant elle criait, courait, faisait du sport pour le faire disparaître. Maintenant elle le passe en patrouille, en railleries sur les démons, vampires, … Je les plaind sincèrement.

Elle est comme Buffy. Aussi énergique et intenable. Aussi bizarre que ce soit, je l'aime comme une fille. Si seulement, elle pouvait vivre heureuse…

Avec Camille dans son camps, elle peut y arriver… Et puis, je pense à cette prophetie…

Celle sur les Tueuses rebelles ?

Oui… Je me demande, si nous ne les formons pas…

_« Quand viendra le temps de la vie, _

_En lieux et en heures…_

… _La Révolution des Tueurs_

_Viendra, par ici…_

… _De ses êtres bannis,_

_Les ultimes égéries…_

… _Appraitreront._

_De ses gestes sans fond…_

… _Ranversant le pouvoir établi,_

_Nous atteindrons le Paradis…_

… _Les Tueuses rebelles dans la vie_

_Comme dans la mort, existeront dans nos envies._

Buffy peut correspondre. Mais je ne crois pas que d'elle découlera la suite.

Vous ne connaissez pas la suite de la prophétie ?

Non, je ne connaissais même pas son existence.

On raconte qu'elle a été écrite par Lucie Hanovre. Vous connaissez, je crois.

Oui…

Elle parle de l'alliance de deux Tueuses exceptionnelles. Toutes deux dans leurs amours et leurs amitiés non conventionnelles. Faisant leur travail en rechignant, mais avec beaucoup de loyauté. Camille et Buffy sont des rescapées et elles sont un grand pouvoir. Ce sont même les plus puissantes depuis… Depuis Changara… Et le Conseil se demande si elles ne sont pas plus puissantes… Il envisage même de les éliminer…

Comment ?

Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce sera Gordon Pim qu'ils enverront.

Pourquoi ?

Cela ne rendra que Camille plus apre à la tâche de gagner. Il a participé à la mort de l'une de ses meilleures amies…

Je comprends…

Ne croyez-vous pas que l'on devrait aller surveiller notre troupe ?

Si… Mais que fait Alex ?

Non, mais tu te croies où pour rentrer comme ça ? Dans une bibliothèque ? Se récriminait le jeune homme.

Alex… Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque…

Ah bon ?

Bon, je crois que vous méritez tous un moment de pause… Ouste ! Dehors !

Willow sorti en ralant. Seuls Camille et Damien restèrent.

Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ?

Je peux vous aider, Monsieur Giles ? Demanda Camille.

Si tu veux, mais oublies le « Monsieur ». C'est trop pompeux à mon goût…

Et toi Damien ?

Je dois bientôt repartir… Sat' m'attend dans un quart d'heure… Je dois y aller… Tchuss.

Tchuss. Tu embrasses tout le monde pour moi ?

T'inquiètes pas, ma puce…

DAMIEN !

Et sous le regard amusé de son frère, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son amie et s'en alla… Emportant avec lui un filet de rire…

Bon, ben, Camille, si tu veux m'aider, il faudrait que tu portes quelques livres à des professeurs. C'est bon ?

Bien sur !

La journée s'écoula au fil des livres portés, des lycéens renseignés et des livres feuilletés… Camille completa sa culture par quelques classiques américains en version originale… Giles et elle prirent plaisir à décortiquer l'action, l'originalité ou les rencontres amoureuses de ceux-ci. L'Observateur parlait et la jeune fille argumentait, buvait les paroles et se passionnait par les sujets de reflexions.

Aucuns des deux ne virent passer l'aprs-midi. Et c'est quand Buffy arriva et réclama à cor et à cri de l'aide pour son argumentation, qu'ils s'appreçurent du temps passé…

Ils aidèrent un peu Buffy, l'entrenèrent encore plus. Pour les deux Tueuses, cela avait plus d'interêt d'avoir quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Toutes deux étaient inépuisables… Fintes, sauts, … toutes les methodes de combats y passèrent. Epuisées au bout de quatre heures d'entrainement intensive, elles stopèrent.

Camille ça te va dans deux heures à la maison ?

C'est OK, Buffy.

Bon, ben, tu viens avec ta bonne humeur et ça sera nickel.

OK, répondis en rigolant Camille.

Alex attendait la jeune fille devant le lycée. Il siffla d'admiration devant sa chevelure pour une fois détachée…

J'aime pas trop elle est lachée… Mais bon…

On va se préparer ?

Heu… Ouais !

La Tueuse prit une douche tiède et sous le jet, elle repassa mentalement chaque passe, chaque mouvement de ses muscles. Alex l'appella deux fois avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Désolée, je pensais…

Et à quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

A mon entrainement… Je le fais souvent. Ca permet de voir les erreurs… et de les éviter à l'avenir.

On a encore une heure avant d'être en retard…

C'est presque une tradition d'être en retard avec moi…Je vais essayer d'eviter.

Merci.

Sortant de la douche, la jeune fille s'empara d'une serviette et se la serra autour du corps. Elle prit le seche-cheveux et se fit un broshing. Après une séance maquillage, habillage et coiffage, Camille sorti de la pièce. Alex la regarda éberlué. Elle portait une robe longue noire moulante en satin. Ses cheveux remontés en chignons dont quelques meches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Un maquillage discret mettait en valeur ses yeux verts, piqués d'éclats noisettes. Le jeune homme siffla d'admiration.

Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Oui, mon cher…, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Le voyage-allé se passa bien et Camille fut totalement sous le charme à la fin de la balade.

Buffy se fit un plaisir de les accueillir et ne pu que venter la beauté des apparats de la Tueuse. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine et fini d'aider Willow à préparer le repas, Mademoiselle Summer jouant les maitresses de maison… Les deux cuisinières avaient préparé un roti de porc et une purée. Et Camille vira tout le monde pendant qu'elle finissait de mitonner son dessert : un gateau au chocolat…

La soirée se passa bien. Les garçons parlant de foot, les filles de choses divers et Camille discutant de quêtes, de démons ou de litterature avec Giles. Ce dernier et David partirent vers 21h00 pour laisser les « jeunes » s'amuser. En réalité, tous deux tombaient de sommeil… Les Tueuses proposèrent un spectacle de kapuéra, sport qu'elles appréciaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Alex et Angel appréciaient certainement plus le spectacle que les autres, car il est vrai que toutes deux étaient forts belles dans leurs gestes et une sensualité se déguageait d'elles.

La danse était à son comble de vitesse et de grâce quand la porte d'entrée explosa. Trois cyclopes entrèrent et se jetèrent sur les jeunes gens. Camille et Buffy ne firent ni une, ni deux, et combattaient avec ardeur et puisance, en parfaite harmonie. Les mutants finirent par se retrouver coincés dans un coin, avec les deux Tueuses en face d'eux. Prenant un pieu, Buffy le plongea dans le ventre du premier à sa portée. Par magie, Camille en envoya deux dans les abdomens des deux autres. Une légère trace verdâtre apparut sur le mur, puis s'effaca.

La Française obserav « ses » troupes… Et s'apperçut que tous avaient des griffures. Elle ferma les yeux et ordonna à Willow d'aller prendre une douche au plus vite. Celle-ci s'executa sans un mot. Quand elle revient, elle trouva, Alex, Angel, Cordélia et Buffy dans une sorte de jaujage mutuel. Elle regarda étonnée Camille. Cette dernière lui fit signe de la suivre dans la salle de bain.

Ecoute, Will, commença-t-elle en se déshabillant. Il se trouve que les griffes des cyclopes contiennent une sorte de… De drogue qui pousse toute personne étant en contacte avec elle à essayer de charmer tous ce qui bouge… Je vais essayer de me désintoxiquer… Mais je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire totalement. Toi, j'ai pu le faire à temps, mais les autres…

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Buffy ? Ou toi ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que moi, je peux plus ou moins résister contre les drogues… Mais, le problème, c'est que je suis une sorcière… La force n'est pas une solution contre moi. Un sortilège et vziou ! Tu es transformée en souris si je veux… Willow, si j'ai préféré que ce soit toi, c'est parce que tu es une sorcière, puissante, intelligente et surtout car tu peux te mesurer à moi…

La drogue dure combien de temps ?

Environ douze heures… Tu croies que tu pourras tenir ?

Heu… Oui… Je crois.

Tiens, murmura-t-elle en faisant apparaître un cahier grisâtre. C'est mon livre des ombres. Sert-en au besoin.

D'accord… Merci.

Bon, je redessant. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose avant qu'eux ne faissent quelque chose qu'ils regrèteront toute leur vie après…

Fait attention à Angel.

Ouais. Merci de l'info.

La Tueuse redescendit. Et elle vit un spectacle qui l'énerva au plus au point. Cordélia faisait du gringue à Angel et Buffy à Alex… Sa décision fut prise rapidement. Elle propulsat le couple maudit contre la renbarde des escaliers et fit apparaître des menottes pour les empécher de bouger.

Camille… Dieu que tu es belle.

Alex ne t'approche pas de moi.

Et si nous allions nous amuser tous les deux ?

Alex… Tu vas le regretter…

Viens, je sais que tu en as envie.

Et tu ne sais pas à quel point mon vieux, pensa la Tueuse.

STOP ! Ca ne va pas durer longtemps, cria-t-elle avant de répeter l'opération « propultion contre une surface lisse » sur Alexander et Cordy.

Elle figea le bas de leur corps et remonta en vitesse vers Willow.

Ca va Camille ? Demanda la jeune sorcière à travers la porte les séparant.

Heu… Si on veut… J'ai juste envie de me meler à eux… Trois fois rien quoi…

Cette drogue est puissante ?

Très puissante. Je dois résister le plus possible pour ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge…

A suivre…

Camille va-t-elle sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Alex va-t-il finir par coucher avec une autre des droguées ? Qui est Sat' ? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain épisode… Ou celui d'après… Ou encore celui d'après… Ou peut-être pas… Il faudra voir si je les écris… Ou peut-être pas…


End file.
